User blog:Walker21232123/Sonic the hedgehog (Morden)
Summary SONIC is main character in the video game with the same name. Powers and Stats Tiering:At least 5-B, 5-A with the Light Speed Attack | 5-A | 5-A | Low 2-C | At least 5-A, possibly 4-A to 2-C Name:Sonic Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: 15 Classification: Blue Hedgehog, most Famous Hedgehog Powers and Abilities:self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Acrobatics (Repeatedly shows great agility, dexterity, and coordination. Regularly performs hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Spin Dash or Homing Attack. Capable of running along many surfaces, whether along structures or over water. Can traverse a large variety of terrain with no issue, from exploding spaceships to aquatic environments and hazardous volcanoes. Able to utilize additional mid-air jumps), Homing Attack, Body Control (Can sharpen his spines to perform his Spin Attacks), Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman (Trained, fought, and even bested the Knights of The Round Table and King Arthur), Analytical Prediction (Shown to notice patterns in his opponent's style and adapt to fight accordingly), Skilled pilot, Surface Scaling (By running along walls and other structures), Water Walking (Through his speed), Enhanced Senses (Hearing and Reflexes. Can maneuver around perfectly in pitch black conditions and blinded), Extrasensory Perception (His quills can identify and detect danger), Chi Manipulation (Capable of manipulating his “Soul” Energy to achieve several affects, such as increasing his strength or speed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Hammerspace, Dimensional Travel (Returned to his world from the Arabian Night and World of Camelot alternate realities. Can travel towards Special Stages, which are stated to be other dimensions), Defensive Aura (While using his boost technique, Sonic creates an aura that coats him and allows him to barrel into enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Invulnerability (With Sonic Boom), Afterimage Creation (With Boost Mode), Spaceflight (Can use his Boost to freely propel himself through outer space), Regeneration (Mid. Can repeatedly survive being either flattened or crushed flat), Healing (With Sonic Heal, he can heal from any damage he may have taken by vibrating his molecules at high speeds. Can also revitalize himself with Rings), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with the Aqua Shield), Forcefield Creation (With the Insta-Shield. Can also generate Fire and Electricity based force-fields or purple pulses around his entire body to protect him from incoming attacks via Sonic Guard), Indomitable Will, Restricted Flight (Can briefly hover and maneuver within the air), Technological Flight (With Extreme Gear), Vibration Manipulation (Can project harmful shock waves to send enemies flying), Status Effect Inducement (With Somersault Kick), Momentum Manipulation (When performing the Drop Dash Sonic stores up momentum before releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With their speed alone, Modern and Classic Sonic can “fix space” with their speed), Air Manipulation (With Sonic Wind. Can generate blasts of wind and create tornadoes), Forcefield Negation (Sonic's Insta-Shield is capable of bypassing forcefields to hit his opponent), Transmutation (Via Ring Time), Resurrection (Can resurrect to be brought back after death at the cost of Soul Energy), Teleportation (With the Chaos Emeralds), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, and the Chaos Emeralds), BFR and Sealing (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emeralds, or use Chaos Control to send others to different dimensions), Damage Reduction (Passively increases his defense to take less damage from attacks with Strength Support. The Herb of Toughness increases defense to reduce damage taken), Accelerated Development (Passive, Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Replicated Chaos Control after seeing Shadow use it once, became an expert Extreme Gear Rider with no formal training, and quickly learned and mastered swordsmanship within the span of hours. Repeatedly hinted to train and grow faster as well as stronger. Grew stronger after six months of imprisonment in the Death Egg. Was later stated to exceed previous data by Infinite during their second encounter, and stated himself to grow stonger every second before quickly overwhelming him despite being on even ground minutes before), and Statistics Amplification (With Color Powers, Soul Surge, Speed Break, Super Peel Out, Boost, Speed Shoes, Drop Dash, Light Speed Attack, Hyper Mode, Sonic Boom, Speed Up, Hercules Muscles, Acceleration Up, Attack Support, and Shahra's Ring). With the Color Powers: Transformation, Surface Scaling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Energy Projection (With Cyan Laser and Crimson Eagle), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Invisibility (With Jade Ghost), Deconstruction (With Indigo Asteroid), Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Absorption (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and Purple Frenzy), Intangibility (With Jade Ghost and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Jade Ghost, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Statistics Reduction and Void Manipulation (With Violet Void). Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the Time Eater erasing history and leaving everything as a colorless void, whereas everybody else had to be restored), Reality Warping (Left unaffected by Alf Layla-Wa Layla warping reality), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, and resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overminds in Sonic Chronicles, whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble), Gravity Manipulation/Black Holes (Can survive in close proximity to black holes and resist their gravitational pull), Spatial Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from Chaos Magic, which hits opponents with distorted space), Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone by the Gargoyle Djinn), Ice Manipulation (Quickly broke out after being frozen solid), Extreme Heat, and Cosmic Radiations (Can repeatedly endure the vacuum of space with no negative side effects) Attack Potency: At least Planet level+ (Equal to Shadow until Forces. Repeatedly defeated Chaos after he absorbed up to four Chaos Emeralds, where only one could move a continent or split the planet. Quickly defeated Ultimate Emerl, who was stated to be capable of destroying the planet. Helped defeat Master Core: ABIS, who was fueled by the five Ark of The Cosmos that created a black hole that would've destroyed the planet. Defeated the Nega-Wisp Armor, which was powered by the same Hyper-go-on energy that created a black hole that destroyed Eggman's interstellar amusement park, which was larger than the Earth. Fought and defeated the Eggrobo, which drained and was supercharged with energy from the Extractor that was stated to be capable of blowing up the whole planet without leaving a trace. Hinted by Shadow to have grown stronger after he was defeated by him, and is consistently said to train as well as get much stronger. After the events of Sonic Forces, he closed the power difference between him and Infinite after previously being effortlessly defeated by him), Large Planet level with the Light Speed Attack (The LSA is capable of letting Sonic achieve double the damage he can normally do) | Large Planet level (Defeated the Dark Queen, whose power transformed an entire Kingdom and previously stomped his base form) | Large Planet level (Absorbed a large portion of Dark Gaia’s energy, enough to make it transform into its Perfect form once Dark Gaia regained it, and is vastly stronger than his base form. Defeated the Egg Dragoon) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-Wa Layla, who completely destroyed the space-time of the Arabian Nights reality just by existing and planned to recreate it in his image. Recreated the Arabian Nights reality with a gesture, and is powered by the World Rings) | At least Large Planet level (Empowered by the Positive Energy of the Chaos Emeralds which, even at their weakest, are explicitly stated to far surpass the Negative energies. Should be vastly superior to the Chaos Energy Cannon. Defeated Perfect Dark Gaia after he absorbed a vast amount of it's missing energy from Werehog Sonic, defeated the Finalhazard, and bested the Nega-Mother Wisp), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the energy output of the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple star systems in a single blast) to Low Multiverse level (When fully charged with positive energy, he was able to defeat Solaris alongside Super Shadow and Super Silver. Defeated the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Easily defeated the Time Eater alongside Classic Super Sonic and reversed all the damage it caused across multiple timelines) Speed: At least FTL (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light. To which Sonic said that lightspeed was nothing to him. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. After he raced to complete an objective, he was said to have gotten faster than when Blaze had previously encountered him. Kept up with and surpassed Infinite after their first encounter), faster with the Super Peel Out, Speed Shoes, and Color Powers (The Super Peel Out allowed Sonic to keep pace with Metal Sonic's V. Maxumum Overdrive Attack, which increases it's speed by four times) | At least FTL | Unknown (Is considerably slower than Base, but by how much is unknown) with FTL Combat and Reaction Speed | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his base form. Quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl. Easily reached Eggman and outpaced the stars while fighting the Mother Wisp) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Toppled over the Egg Golem. Provided a fourth of the strength necessary to stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive. Grew strong enough to contend with and surpass Infinite after their first encounter) | At least Class K | At least Class K (Massively stronger than before. Tossed Dark Gaia Phoenix over his head) | Unknown | Class Z to Immeasurable (Able to push back Solaris) as Super Sonic. Striking Strength: At least Planet Class+, Large Planet Class with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla Wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Durability: At least Planet Class+, Large Planet Class with the Light Speed Attack | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla Wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class to Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Power Sneakers, Chaos Emeralds (Has collected and carried the Chaos Emeralds throughout various installments), Rings, Wisps, Item Boxes, Caliburn, Shahra's ring, Extreme Gear, Sonic Crackers, Light Speed Shoes/Light Chip, Crystal Ring, Bounce Bracelet | Excalibur | World Rings | Chaos Emeralds Optional Equipment: Weaknesses: Water Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic The Hedgehog